A Shadow That Wont Leave Link x Dark Link
by Hoshi Hitachiin
Summary: I don't own 'Zelda' so don't get all mad about this story. My story is about Link and Dark Link. *Me: Perfect Couple!* Rating: T Summary: He ends up having to save Zelda AGAIN but he runs into a small problem... he runs into himself?
1. A Start Of A Weird Adventure

I don't own 'Zelda' so don't get all mad about this story. My story is about Link and Dark Link. *Me: Perfect Couple!* Link Fights.. and fights.. and FIGHTS.. till he gets to the boss, like usually, but ends up seeing.. Himself?

~Story Start~

'Are we there yet? I'm sleepy!' Navi keeps complaining while flying beside Link. 'Ugh....' Link just keeps walking and almost falls face first when he trips over his own foot from lose of sleep. 'Link! Are you alright... I think we should rest up some...' Navi said as she flew around Link worried slightly. 'Uhh..' Link shook his head no and stood up walking again trying to keep himself awake. 'Your gonna drawn all your energy if you don't rest some.' Navi flapped her wings fast trying to get Link's attention but he just ignored her and kept going. 'It's pointless to talk to you Link! You never listen to me at all...' Navi was mad but kept going as they both ran into a little... problem ahead but Link was half asleep and didn't notice it and kept walking right into it! 'Link! Watch out...' Link walked right into a... shadow like person.

'Watch it ki...' The shadow like person saw who walked into him and he laughed. 'So... the GREAT Hero... is half asleep? This should be a easy kill...' The shadow took his sword out and went to aim for Link when Navi yelled in Link's ear making him jump back. 'Wah?' Link looked up and saw the shadow figure. 'He looks like me!?' Link took his sword out fast trying to figure out what is going on. 'Whats wrong Link? Never seen yourself before?' The Dark 'Link' charged at Link almost instantly in front of him within seconds. 'Watch out Link! He's really fast!' Link reflected Dark Link's attack halfway getting cut on his hand slightly but he pushes Dark Link away. 'So... your able to dodge me some? Lets try going... a little faster, shall we?' He pushed his sword against Link's pushing him into a tree pinning him. 'Wah!' Link's eyes widen slightly as he looked at Dark Link's face. 'Ha... your not much of a challenge are you?' He smirked as he held Link's face up slightly looking at him. 'So innocent... it makes me sick.' Dark leans close smirking. 'I can easily change that...' Dark Link smirked more as Link's face turns a slight shade of pink. 'Oh? What is this... your blushing?' His smirk turned into a twisted smile and he suddenly wrapped a arm around Link and pulled him close. 'Link! Don't be fooled by him!' Navi flew around screaming at Link.

'Shut up you stupid fairy...' Dark Link hit the fairy hard knocking her to the ground out cold. 'Now... where was I? Oh yes...' He would lean down slightly pressing his lips on Link's softly making Link jump slightly. Dark Link released the kiss and looked at Link's face while smirking. 'Whats wrong Link... you seem... shocked?' Link's face turned a deep shade of red as he pushed Dark Link away aiming his sword at him. 'How dare you...' Link said charging at Dark Link. 'Your no fun at all... what a shame...' He laughed while disappearing. 'Come back here!' Link turned to Navi and he would lay down beside her and closed his eyes slightly confused... and embarrassed at what happened.

_Sorry for the cliff hanger... but I will make more soon if people like it. *Please Comment!*_


	2. Why Must He Keep Following Me

Sorry if the last chapter wasn't as good, but I'm still a new writer. I'll try to do this chapter a little bit better then last time! :D I'm also going to start using Link's Point of view and Dark's point of view. ' Means a thought and " means they are talking, just thought you would like to know that.

Rating: T

Summary: Link discovers that he has feelings for his shadow half**.**

Link's Pov

.I still can't believe that happened to me last night... it was so strange. Some stranger that looked like me... yet completely different in every way, he's completely dark...i mean is he truly ME? It's so weird, I gotta stop thinking about him! Sigh' I stood up and started to pack up my stuff to keep going but Navi woke up and asked me if I was ok. "Link, are you ok? Who was that guy we ran into last night?" I turned to her and sighed again. "Thats what I was JUST thinking... if I knew I would tell you." Navi floated around me amazed some reason. "What?" Navi stopped and landed on my head. "You talked! It's amazing." I frowned slightly while sweat dropping. 'Is it so shocking that I talk... weird.' "Yeah.. and?" Navi got off my head and flew ahead of me acting kinda weird. "It's just... you don't talk often to people." She kept going while I got all my stuff and started walking with her. 'Why must I be stuck with such a annoying fairy... my luck, right? SO... where was I... oh yeah. Who was that guy last night! He... kissed me. It felt, warm. I liked it but... it's so wrong in many ways. Not like i wou..' "Link watch out!" I fell face first over a tree trunk. 'Oh wow.. I can't believe i tripped over that!' "Oops... I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Navi put her hands on her sides... like I could see it though... and yelled at me. "You better be more careful Link, if you don't you will end up being hurt before you get there." I sighed while getting up and thought.

Link and Navi's Pov

'I'm stuck with a annoying retard... my luck.'

Link's Pov

I looked up after getting my stuff and noticed we were close to a town. FOOD! I slightly ran ahead of Navi trying to get to the town faster. "Whats with the rush Link... you almost ran me over!" Navi yelled at me even though it's impossible to run something that's flying over. "Sorry." I say Navi fly away and I ran into the town and ended up right at the food shop keeper. "I'll take that... and those... and some of them!" I was so happy that I didn't even know if I wanted any of it. "Your total will be 230 Rubys sir." I opened my eyes wide and dug into my pockets to see how much i had left. 'Crap... I only have 226 Ruby's left'. "Hmm... I only got 226 Rubys..." I looked at the store keeper trying to act as nice as I can. "I'm sorry but I can not let you buy all the merchandise if you don't have enough Rubys." I sighed cause I had a feeling he was going to say that. "Could you hold my stuff for a second?" I asked polity. "Sure." I walked off trying to find four more Rubys but I ran into HIM again. "Well... Well... look who it is. My dear little Link..." Dark taunted while walking around me smirking evilly. "Hmmmph..." I glared at him crosses my arms slightly. "What do you want this time... you pervert!" "Oh Link... how could you call me a pervert... I didn't do anything... wrong..." He stopped and stood in front of me smirking still. 'This guy is so annoying... why wont he just leave me alone.' "Yeah right... you forcefully just pushed me to a tree and kissed me... and your saying your not a pervert? Yeah RIGHT!"

I yelled at him slightly mad. "I just wanted to say hi... is that so wrong?" He pulled a arm around me. "Let me GO!" I tried pushing him off of me but failed cause he pinned me to the ground. "Why would I want to do that my little Link? Your so cute when your mad." Dark smirked at me and bit down on my neck. "Uhh, let go... of me..." I tried moving away but I got a warm feeling in my stomach. 'What is this feeling... it feels so warm...' Dark bit harder and I felt blood coming out. "AGHH!" I yelled out trying to get someone's attention but failed after he put his lips on mine kissing me roughly and deeply. "Ahhh..." I felt so weird inside and I tried pushing him off again but he just sat there looking at me with his blood red eyes... smirking.

Dark's Pov

I bit down on him licking his neck then kissing it gently. "Uhh, let go... of me..." Was all I heard Link say after I had bit down on him. I smirked and bit harder making him bleed slightly and I heard him yell out trying to get someone's attention but I put my lips on his and kissed him keep and rough. "I'll let you go this time... but be warned Link. Next time wont be so gentle." I smirked at him and disappeared.

Link's Pov

I looked at him almost crying and he said "I'll let you go this time... but be warned Link. Next time wont be so gentle." Then he just disappeared into the shadows. 'Great... two times and I couldn't do anything about it...' I got up and looked around more finding a Red ruby. 'This should be enough.' After picking it up I walked back to town and got my stuff and walked around finding Navi near a Inn. 'At least she is smart enough to find a place to rest.' I walked to Navi and payed for the Inn... almost not having enough... and got in the room pushing my stuff down and falling asleep right away.

_I hope you still like my story! I changed the way I typed it, trying to see if people liked it better this way. ^^ Please Comment!_


End file.
